Dawn of Darkness
by SoulXCalibur
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Alright now that you're in here, youre probably wondering what's up with the summary. No, I am not too stupid to think up a decent summary. The truth is, after a good amount of visits to this site, I discovered that what caught my eye was not a summary, but the abscence of the ordinary. I realized that everyone was begging people to come in in their summaries, whereas I had otherwise no initiative to enter. However, if I scrolled down the screen and saw a summary with only "...", I would go in just to see what exactly was up. In addition, I realized that the amount of text they allow you in the summary is no where near enough to fully explain myself. So now you're in here, and I have all the room I need to explain. So my plan worked! Reverse psychology rules. Anyway, as you read this chapter, you will no doubt wonder what the hell this has to do with the video game in question. The truth is, this was supposed to be a completely original story until I played a little game we all know and love, known as Tales of Symphonia. It quickly rose to probably my favorite game of all time (if not one of them for sure) and I completely re-organized and re-did the plot for this story (originally it had a really sucky plot, but now it is TOTALLY different and much better), and I continued writing it (I had only been a few chapters in by then). Anyway, so here we are. If you could see a picture of one of the characters that I drew from this story, you would know right away exactly what connection this all has to TOS. So just bear with me that it does have connections. However, while it DOES have connections, the plot is still 99.9 created by me. The connections are additions I made just for fun. They could be easily taken out at no cost to the story, but I'm putting them in because I like them. :). Anyway, I already have Chapter 2 ready for you, but I'm not posting it until I get some reviews. I will respond to them in this little author's note that I shall make before each chappy. Anyway, Dawn of Darkness is a working title, so if you think of any good ones off-handedly, I'd by happy to look at them. Post them in a review. Well, on to the main event. I hope you like it, and review if you want that next chapter! —————————————————————————————————————— Chapter 1: The Rayne Comes 

A golden light pierced the darkness over the horizon, where the everlasting heavens met the mortal earth, illuminating ground and sky alike. For a moment, earth and sky were united in a single flash of light, the intense fire of Sol. A bright, fiery ball slowly began its long arduous ascent into the heavens, casting the darkness into shadows trapped in recessed corners and behind their owners, so scared of the burning light. Silvery Luna finished relinquishing command of the earth and hid her beautiful face as Sol forced her away, giving morning to the world and pushing away night temporarily. Slowly, the world of Lucenia stirred, beginning to awake and throw off its covers of darkness to greet the light.

The golden beams struck the Plain of Arsen, and silhouetted the form of a girl on horseback who was silently watching Sol rise. A plain brown traveling cloak did little to hide her radiance, her flawless facial features seeming to shine with their own light, framed by golden hair under a dark hood. Behind her stood her two bodyguards, knights in full armor, both on black mares. Squinting into the morning light and seeing her destination, a small town at the top of the highest hill on the Plain of Arsen, Rayne called out, "Let's go," to her followers, never one to stay in one place for long. She cried out and kicked her golden stallion, Lightning Bolt, and over the plain into the sunrise.

Sol had risen completely by the time the pounding of Bolt's hooves had brought Rayne to the top of the hill and the town gates of Pelo, a once enormous city diminished to a small town. The girl ground to a halt before the wooden walls, her long cloak billowing out for a moment then settling on her back. Her hood had blown off, revealing a gorgeous face and unearthly beauty as well as hair sparkling with tiny jewels and precious stones to make it even more appealing. She reset her hood as a sickly old man leaning on a cane hobbled out of the town and smiled, his mouth containing about two and a half black, rotten teeth. _Oh god Sol, isn't he dead yet?_ Rayne's cynical mind mused. Indeed the creature she saw looked it. Stringy white hair in three thin braids fell down his hunched back, his eyes were slits among so many wrinkles, and his whole body looked shriveled and tiny, as if he had spent a little too much time bathing. Two guards, armored and bearing the crest of Pelo, followed.

Though Rayne had always been taught to respect the old for their wisdom, she saw little wisdom in this man. To her he was simply an old fool, who had driven his once thriving city into financial ruin and it's wealthy population into small huts. Rayne wondered how the idiot could find either the strength or cause to smile, and had to force one across her lips as he approached.

"Well met. Princess Rayne of the House of Arasyn, I presume?" The man's voice was feeble, yet still cheerful.

"Well met indeed, Lord Tolmin. I come bearing peace greetings and a proposal of alliance from my father, his Highness King Midrian Arasyn." Rayne hid he scorn with a mask of diplomacy, something she had long since acquired as a habit. One of her soldier bodyguards approached the side of her horse and held out his hand.

"My lady, please allow me to aid you off of your steed."

"No need, Shantar, I am perfectly capable of it myself." Rayne skillfully swung her long leg over the saddle and easily leapt to the ground, and the knight put his hand back down. Rayne snickered and a patronizing smile flitted across her lips, hidden from the others. She knew the fool had just been hoping to touch the hand of whom she was sure was the most beautiful maiden he had seen in his life. She wasn't going to get his hopes up, not when she had just left the castle partly to get away from the suitors she so despised, and even they were more likely to gain her than this ridiculous guard.

Throughout her life, Rayne had seen the dominance of men in her society. Her mother, before she died, had promised Rayne who was only a child then that she would grow up and be married to a great and powerful husband whom she could serve until death darkened Rayne's beauty. Rayne was repulsed at the idea of herself being a servant and second to anybody, and from then on swore to never allow a man dominance over her. She grew arrogant, eventually despising all men and their constant lust by the time she gained her current age of seventeen. Thus, she turned away from all the idiot suitors scumming up her palace, drooling on their armor every time she walked by.

"My lady, allow me to guide you to my humble dwelling." Lord Tolmin smiled again and began to head back into the town, Rayne following, brown cloak swishing around her ankles. _My, aren't men anxious to serve me today, _she thought cynically. She saw a few stable boys immediately step forward to take Bolt and the black mares as they passed the gates and stepped onto the streets.

As the six of them made their way through the streets, Rayne marveled at the destructive effects of a combination of terrible leadership by a lord and war on even those not directly affected by the fighting. For countless years a war had raged over the lands of Lucenia, with no end visible yet even through several peace actions by King Midrian.

The buildings of Pelo were no more than small one-room huts, separated only by piles of mud and sewage dumped from their windows. The dirty streets were lined with homeless beggars, who stared at the people passing. _Humble is right_, Rayne thought as they stopped in front of the only building even remotely sanitary. It was hardly bigger than the rest of them, but it would be a better place for a meeting then the rest of this…….."town" if you could call it that. She looked around again as she pulled her hood farther over her head, for even with it she was getting looks from the beggar men, who apparently saw nothing wrong with gawking at a princess.

Rayne was led inside to a meeting room, or least what she might consider as such, by one of Tolmin's servants who had been waiting fro his return. Tolmin was called off to some important business, but sent Rayne on. Rayne surveyed the room. It was rather small, consisting of a circle of straw and wood chairs around a smooth, small, circular table. A bare square window let in sunshine in the far wall. Simple, but rather pathetic when you considered what it used to be.

Rayne slipped pushed back the hood, and slipped off her cloak, noting with a touch of amusement the servant's sluggish movement to take it from her due to his fascination with the way her sparkling golden hair tumbled down her back. The golden locks shimmered like that because of a magic spell that had been cast upon it by a Magi in Rayne's younger years. He had been under orders from Rayne's perfectionist of a mother, who sought to augment her daughter's physical beauty still further, beyond the boundaries of the natural.

Rayne sat elegantly in a surprisingly comfortable chair, now alone in the room and awaiting the lord's arrival. Now that her cloak was off, she was revealed to be wearing a pure white, thin, extremely flexible fabric made by the best tailor in the castle. The suit covered from just above her breasts, leaving her shoulders and arms bare, down to the soles of her feet where elegant but tough animal hide soles protected the bottoms of her feet from the rocky Lucenian soil. A black, low-slung belt hung on her hips. Rayne also wore the shimmering. fur of a Lucenian Starcat, so named because of the luminous insects that made their home in it's fur. The fur was in a sort of blanket wrapped around her upper body, as a final touch of her royalty.

"Princess Rayne, I am eternally sorry to have kept u waiting. There was, er, precious business that I was obligated to attend to upon my arrival."

Rayne was startled awake, automatically sitting up straight like a proper princess. She had dozed of while waiting. She quickly stammered out an answer, "Yes, um, of course my lord…" As soon as they left her mouth she was repulsed. It sounded as if he ruled her, which she could not allow. She scowled inwardly at Tolmin's smile toward her half-unconscious response.

"Now then, my lady, King Midrian wishes to form an alliance with Pelo?" The ancient lord took a seat several feet away from the princess, in a chair across the round table. Rayne hid a yawn and sigh. She wanted this over quickly. Though she didn't look forward to retuning to a group of idiotic suitors all desperately trying to impress her, it was better than staying with this fossil in his disgusting town longer than she was forced to.

"Well, certainly there are advantages to such a….liaison." Rayne scowled to herself again as she noticed that Tolmin was looking at her strangely, differently than before. She wondered what "business" the lord could have had that made an ancient man like him look at her that way.

"Hmmmm…of course…but you see…his highness' predecessors and the people of the castle itself have been…shall we say…disloyal…to the up-and-coming town of Pelo in the past. What's to say that has ceased for good?" Tolmin leaned forward in his chair, folding his hands on the table, showing that he wanted to get down to business.

_Up and coming he says? Ha! The idiot. I had thought a pathetic jumble of buildings such as Pelo would jump at the chance to form an alliance with the higher power and gain military protection from Father. Perhaps I would need to resort to…different means besides diplomacy to get these negotiations to go my way…_Rayne considered her options as she spoke.

"But you must understand, Lord Tolmin, that my father is bringing an end to the constant war in our world as well as revolutionizing our economy and military exploits. In other words, Father is far superior to those tyrants." As Rayne said this, she let out a dazzling smile, revealing a full spectrum of sparkling white teeth, flipped her hair so that it caught the sunshine coming through the open window, and crossed her long legs smoothly. Tolmin quickly became disoriented, and noticed her legs, as of course she had intended.

"Of course…princess…perhaps you are right…" Tolmin stammered out these words, still gazing at Rayne and falling for her seductive misleading.

"Then we have an agreement? Just say the word and I shall immediately spirit away at first opportunity and commend you to my father." Rayne unleashed another irresistible smile, pleased with her own cunning.

"Er…yes of course, certainly…you are quite the diplomat, my dear, I mean, princess!" He broke into another strange smile.

"Excellent!" Rayne got to her feet quickly, anxious to escape this room and this old fool who had intentions she was sure she would not find in the least bit pleasant. "Then I shall depart at once. The day is still young and time waits for no one."

"No, no, my dear, you must stay with us one night! After all, what would our kind king think of his subjects if they did not even give his daughter lodging for one night? " He laughed, but soon started a forceful, hacking cough that wracked his old body. Rayne found herself longing hopefully that he might keel over any second. Soon one of his soldier knights stepped forward and helped the ancient man up, still coughing. The other approached Rayne.

"My lady, I will now show you to your room. Lord Tolmin requires rest, he will tend to him." The knight gestured at his companion, who was helping Tolmin out of the room. _Like I care at all_ Rayne thought.

Rayne pursed her lips at being forced to stay but followed the soldier through the hallways without comment. As the princess walked, she mused over the previous conversation. Initially, in her preteen years, she had regarded her beauty as a terrible curse, causing men o fawn over her and frankly annoy her every second of every day. More recently, however, she had used it to get her way. In every single case, such as this, she had succeeded. Rayne giggled softly. Men. So predictable and open to manipulation. Just because she allowed no men to touch her didn't mean she couldn't toy with their minds and desires like a child with a toy. Rayne ruled men, not the other way around.


	2. Chapter 2: The Attack

_Author's Note:_ Alright time for chapter 2! But first, review answering time! 

MoonCannon: Yes, here is the next chappy for you! I hope you like this one.

Kasan Soulblade:  Yes, I recognized you as well. I am the same SoulXCalibur, and I see you haven't given up writing TOS ficcys! Good to see that. I'll have to read some of your new work when I get some time. And no, those are just stupid typos that I made lol. I'll have to go through and change those. Let me know if you find any more of those, I've been on AIM too much lol. Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for the praise!

Bane the Made Demon Slayer: Wow, I think that's the best review I've ever gotten! Thanks! I really appreciate it. I hope you like the chapters to come! And yes I thought it would work lol. Perhaps I should patent it….

Alright now, about the reviews, I'm the kind of guy that will welcome any kind of criticism. I mean I don't care if it's tiny suggestions or flaming, if you find something you don't like, please tell me so I can make it better! Don't get all caught up in praise. Praise is good, but it doesn't help me become a better writer. So please, any criticism is welcomed! Thanks!

About this chapter. We still won't see much of a connection to TOS yet. At least you shouldn't lol. You will begin to see it (if you're REALLY acquainted with my favorite of the TOS characters, it's in there in the next chapter, but I doubt anyone will catch it.). For any real connection, you have to read all the way to Chapter 7. Chapter 8 will have some serious stuff in it, once I'm done writing it lol. I'm about halfway done with that chapter right now. So the faster you review, the faster I get all these new chapters to you! SO REVIEW IF YOU'RE READING THIS GOD DAMMIT!

Chapter 2: The Attack 

Rayne's eyes opened. Her room was dark, the square window over her bed casting the only light. Bright silver ambience cast from Luna's radiant smile leaked through the thin drapes, bathing what it touched in sparkling platinum. Through the window the bright silver disc that was Luna herself could be seen at her high point in the sky. The light illuminated the rather large room, containing only a dresser by the bed and a cushioned chair in the corner, besides the small bed that Rayne lay in.

Rayne surveyed her room, still half-unconscious, and wondered how Tolmin could fit so many rooms and a large one like this in such a small building. Her still partially asleep brain marveled at the patterns made by the multi-colored light on the walls and floor.

Indeed another light had begun to flicker through the window, this one a red and gold. It did flicker, the light forming strange patterns with the silver as it slithered over whatever it touched. It seemed as if the everlasting fire of Sol was fighting the soft, cold sliver of Luna. It seemed to grow, the fiery light covering more by the second.

Suddenly Rayne snapped fully awake. She now wondered what had awoken her. Then she heard the screams. Her red lips contorted with horror as the long, agonizing shrieks penetrated her ears. The bloodcurdling screams of pain from dying townsfolk and battle shouts of Pelo knights caused her to bite her teeth in agony as she listened, so terrible was the noise, but the worst easily was the last sound coming from outside. It was the triumphant shouts and evil laughing at the death and destruction obviously occurring. It was the shout of whoever was attacking Pelo, and the evil in it chilled her to her core.

Rayne bounced to her knees and peered out the window, hands ripping the curtains asunder and throwing them aside. The strange flickering light originated from the fire. The entire town was being consumed by flames, destroyed by the fiery carnage displayed before her eyes. As she watched, flames licked a previously untouched hut and the dry wood went up instantly, fire racing up it's walls ravenously. With a small explosion, the walls collapsed upon themselves and the building fell to the ground, now smothered in burning destruction.

All around the larger house she was in, the remaining knights of Pelo fought desperately to defend their lord's home, but the attackers were too many. They fought over the corpses of the fallen, now littering the streets around the grisly spectacle. The aggressors appeared to be an abnormally large band of pirates, raiders, wearing armor and wielding shields and swords bearing countless different crests, taken from their victims in previous assaults.

The princess watched, horrified, as one pirate, face pockmarked with the disgusting symptoms of some unknown disease, overpowered his knight and leapt forward, thrusting his sword into and through the open visor in the knight's helmet. With a shout of victory, he withdrew it again, now covered in blood and bodily entrails, and bounded off, laughing evilly, as the knight's armored corpse fell to the ground, blood spurting like an underground spring of carnage from his visor and the chinks and joints in his armor.

Rayne was repulsed and lunged for the side of her bed, throwing up all over the floor in agony. She lay there, her face looking down over the bed at the mess of her stomach contents on the wooden floor. Breathing hard, digesting what she had just seen, and trembling in lingering nausea, she took time to think. Her mortification quickly morphed into anger, anger boiling over into rage. How dare they attack a province of the king! Then her big eyes widening even more as she realized the truth. When the raiders finally and inevitably penetrated the house's weakening defenses, they would burn it, but first taking everything of value inside. That meant Rayne. Literally, over Rayne's dead body was she going to end up a concubine to one of those disgusting, evil, disease-riddled creatures. No. She would get out of here, but not without slaying a few of them first.

Though she knew it was not proper for a princess, she had trained secretly since a very young age in combat and various gymnastics. Gradually she had developed astonishing skill with her pair of samurai swords, shortened to the length of long daggers for better control over the blood they were meant to harvest. After the long years of this, she judged herself more skilled than the vast majority of the Royal Lucenian Army. Quickly, she jumped out of her prostrate position on the bed and ran over to her case full of clothes, which one of the servants had brought up while she slept. Digging to the lowest depths, beneath the countless dresses, she withdrew her combat outfit, hidden below the rest.

Quickly undressing, she pulled on the skin-tight black outfit, the magical material conforming perfectly to her bare skin, as she had ordered the Magi tailor who had created it to bewitch it to do. It was an opaque black, covering from the bottoms of her feet, to the base of her neck, to her wrists. Splashed across her breasts was her symbol, the intricate image of a fierce eagle, soaring through a raging storm of shimmering raindrops. A bolt of lightning blasted down in the background. The image looked like a real thing, frozen in time on her chest. Strange symbols in the ancient Lucenian language, allowing the suit to conform to her body and protect her even though it was so thin the way it did, were inscribed here and there on her legs, arms, and lower torso. She strapped on her magically enhanced shin-guards, extending from just above her ankle to just over her knee. Below it, covering her feet, were soft but very tough leather-like boots, allowing maximum mobility with premium protection. The boots had no sole like normal boots, only covering her feet with a few layers of the tough material, allowing her feet to move freely but also protecting them from the elements. She also wore armor on her lower arms and shoulders. Her arm-guards covered the entire area between wrist and elbow and inscribed with more symbols of lightning. On her shoulders was more armor, held there by two leather straps, in the shape of an "X" on her back, attached to a metal band around her lower torso, just beneath her breasts. Her wrists were sealed in the same enhanced silver steel, engraved with still more lightning symbols.

Her ruby-hilted shortened samurai swords were hung in sheaths on her back, attached to the leather straps. One was diagonal across her back, the hilt rising over her right shoulder for easy access, and the other was horizontal across her lower torso, just above her hips. She considered this the most useful way to sheath them, in the interest of whipping them out at a moment's notice.

As a finishing touch, Rayne slung a low-hanging belt across her hips, carrying other weapons and various supplies. Rayne then dashed to the window and, placing her hands on the sill, prepared to leap out of it. Just then, the door crashed open with a deafening bang and a servant of Tolmin ran in, sweating and panting with exertion.

"My princess Rayne! I have been sent to get you out of this town! Raiders have invaded Pelo and it burns around us. It is likely the entire city will be destroyed."

"Foolish boy. Can you not see that I already know that? Not only is there an open window right there with full view to the chaos outside, but I am already dressed and ready!"

The servant had no chance to reply. An arrow shot from the hallway plunged it's head of razor-sharp death into the servant's neck. Hi mouth gasped, making choking sounds and he fell, dead. Rayne observed the spectacle with horror blanketing her face for a moment then she hardened her features and dove behind the door and made herself nearly invisible in the black shadows as the owner of the arrow pounded down the hall.

"Ignorant little whelp of a boy! I know you were talking with someone in this room before I slew you. Where are they hiding?" He spoke to the corpse as if it could give a plausible answer. His voice was rough and coarse, as he slowly stepped to the middle of the room, jagged, notched sword in one hand and empty bow in the other.

_I'm right here_, Rayne thought as she crept up behind him, her animal skin soles making no noise on the wooden floor. Her hands flew around his head as she reached him and broke his neck before he had even known she was there. It gave a sickening crack and his sword and bow feel to the floor with a loud clang and clatter. Rayne surveyed her victim with a strange look, recognizing this as her first real kill. She could not contemplate it for long, however, as she heard more raiders coming nearer. She ran to the window and lept out.

Pelo burned around her as she ran down the streets that she had passed before, once lined with the poor and homeless and now strewn with bodies. Rayne let a tear pass, it quickly drying and evaporating from the wind blowing her face, but continued to move quickly, not allowing compassion to show in the face of a warrior, though she secretly vowed to avenge this slaughter. She had not gone far before a pair of raiders appeared from another road, noticing her and automatically moving to surround her, cutting off her escape, laughing unpleasantly like hyenas on the hunt and smiled at her, licking their chapped and sore-covered lips.

"Will you just look at this one! Quite a catch if I do say so myself!" The one to Rayne's left raised an axe, blocking her escape to the town gate.

Yes, you are right, and perhaps he will at least look at us and maybe even favor us a bit rather than that guy, Shadyn. The guy appears out of nowhere, shows a few skills in battle, and suddenly he's second-in-command and lording it over us!

Rayne was disgusted. This was a prime example of male arrogance. Apparently they took her as an object and nothing more, to be used as they pleased. But as they fawned over her, she was considering an escape.

"You want me, boys? Come and get me, if you can of course," Rayne turned up her perfect lips into a strained smile, attempting to make herself look as vulnerable as possible. Drool slightly draining from their mouths, they lunged at her with glazed eyes. As could be expected, due to the way Rayne moved, they were driven by sexual desire rather than what little sense they possessed. Rayne quickly and gracefully sidestepped the first attacker to the right and easily ran her left sword into the base of the raider's skull, at the top of the spine, killing him instantly. His partner froze, stunned.

"Why you…BITCH!" Enraged, he dove for her, swinging his huge sword threateningly. His slash struck downward and diagonally. Drawing her other sword, she blocked upwards, spun, and struck horizontally with the other, drawing a fine line of blood on his lower, bare chest that was quickly thickening. The raider dropped his blade in surprise, gaping at the deadly princess and his mortal wound. Rayne smiled sweetly and contentedly, re-sheathing her right blade and caressing his cheek with her hand as she slipped behind him and slit his throat. The body fell instantly with a thump and Rayne turned to the gates, now in sight.

Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and she felt the cold edge of a long-sword at her throat. She struggled, shouting in surprise, fighting with all her strength, but the unseen assailant was much too strong. She tried to turn her head and get a look at the attacker, but he held her tightly and all she saw was his black gauntlet and black sleeve with dark red fringe.

"Please do not struggle," a calm voice from behind her said. "I will not harm you, but I am afraid I must take u captive. I apologize in advance for this." The voice's tone gave it the illusion that it did not want to be doing this, but was obligated to do so. Quickly, his arms released her waist, but she was still held in place by the sword. The blood of the slain trickled off of the sword and down her throat. She had to restrain a shudder, for the sword may slice into her throat if she moved. As quickly as the hand had let go, it returned, now clamping over her mouth and nostrils, cutting off breath. She felt a coarse cloth on her cheeks, and could not stop a breath before it came. She smelled a strange potion that the cloth was soaked in, and instantly felt her eyelids droop. The smell was sweet, and comforting in a way, and it wrapped Rayne's brain in content submission. A soft murmur escaped her lips as she drowsily felt her body go limp and her legs give out. A pair of strong arms reached out for her as she fell completely unconscious, one name remaining in the back of her mind, the name of whose owner the raiders had spoken. The one name, Shadyn.


	3. Chapter 3: Shadyn

Alright Chapter 3! But again it's review answering time first. Bane the Mad Demon Slayer: Yes, Rayne is a fighter. One of the reasons Rayne is the way she is is because she is completely contrasting with Colette. I absolutely loathe Colette's submissive attitude, but like Zelos she just kinda grows on you until you can't help but like her. Anyway, yes, there was a bit of a Lloyd reference there because I am a fan of the dual-weapons thing. But that's the extent of it. She's really a reference to another video game (ironically by Namco as well). And thank you! I'm honored to actually be on someone's Favorites list.

MoonCannon: lol. I hope "hear" was somewhere high. Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chappy.

superspork97: lol. Well I can't expect my cleverness to work on everybody. I know about the switching for "u" and such, and I went through the chapters and fixed them with "Find & Replace". If you see any more let me know, cause my crappy computer missed them somehow.

The connection to TOS is something some people may not like. I am referring to the really hardcore TOS fans. The thing is, keep in mind, that this was originally going to be an original story completely, and apon playing Tales of Symphonia I changed the plot around according to my inspiration I got from that game. One of the themes in that game was something I really liked, but I basically just used the theme's basic idea (not anything to do with the theme's usage in TOS) and put it into my story. Resulting from this, I will have to begin to bend the TOS storyline to fit this one. That's why hardcore fans won't like the connection, because I will be putting in things and making connections that aren't in canon. Those of you who are speculative and analyzing will begin to see a similarity between a new character introduced in this chapter and a character from Tales of Symphonia (Kasan Soulblade might know, if she remembers who my favorite TOS character is). That connection is supposed to be there, my new character was secifically designed to mimic thta certain TOS character, and it is through this new character that the TOS connection will come. So bear with me, answers are coming!

Well hell, now that I've told you about the similarity between the two characters you're sure to look for it and see it. I have no doubt you'll be able to tell me the name of the TOS character by the end of this chappy. But then the question is, why IS this new character just like that certain TOS character? Is it just because I like that TOS character, or is it something rooted in the plot? Mwahahahahaha! Questions, questions! REVIEW!

Chapter 3: Shadyn

Deep inside the gargantuan mountains to the west and lining the edge of the Plain of Arsen was a huge cave. Within the tunnel system gouged and stretching deeply into the peaks shadows abounded, creeping around the dim light of the torches lining the rock walls. The flames made strange patters of flickering light, orange and yellow, on the rock walls. They made cracking and popping noises as they illuminated the pitch black cave within the reach of their luminescence. Footsteps echoed through the tunnels of the pirate hideout, ringing above the dim sound of a celebration and cups ringing in drunken toast. The swish of a cape could be heard around the feet of the owner of the footsteps, waving as if in greeting to the shadows of the darkness. The figure made no attempt to conceal himself, but seemed as if he still was one with the night, shadows creeping over his body as a hug of an old friend. The shifting light from the torches formed shafts of brilliance all over his body. They moved through his hair, his torso, legs, and cape.

A man in his late teens moved through the shadows confidently. His body was tall and muscular, yet stealthy and one with the shadows, his black clothes seeming to meld with the blackness. His hair, a wild light brown, was spiky on the top of his head and went to his shoulders. His facial features were strong, handsome, imposing. His eyes were a striking green, appearing to pierce people hearts and minds with a sharp gaze. His expression was calm, yet intimidating to any obstacle. It bore the look of confidence in one's ability, such that nothing would or could stand in his way. A scar in the shape of a large "X" slashed his right cheek, the mark of a sharp blade long ago.

His clothes were jet black, with blood red outline in a ripped edge. Two black long-sword bandoliers crossed each other on his chest, strapping twin swords onto his back, crossed as well, one hilt over each shoulder.. Even covered by the black material his torso was outlined with muscle, toned by years of battle and sculpted to perfection, as was the rest of his body. In the center of his chest was his crest, a sphere that was divided in two, one half Sol, the other half Luna. Two swords were crossed behind the sphere. A black belt separated torso from leg, shiny steel throwing stars attached to the outside, causing any observer to wonder what else it held within. The youth wore no armor, preferring movement and agility to heavy defense. He was, however, wearing an extremely light and flexible, yet tough beyond imagination, magical shirt of diamond mail, something he'd kept from his past.

His pants matched his other clothes, ending in tough boots made of the finest black dragon skin. His sleeves ended in black gauntlets, also of impenetrable dragon skin, for wielding his dual blades. But his most striking feature was the cape. It hung down from his shoulders to just above his ankles. It was jet black like the rest of his outfit and covered in symbols in an ancient language engraved in sparkling silver. In the center was a huge silver eye, so realistic that it appeared to be looking at the observer. The pupil seemed to shift position to pear directly at whoever was peering at the strange design. The eye looked sentient, hiding an intelligence that just could not exist within the unknown material that made it up. The entire cape shimmered magically, giving the impression of hidden power within.

Shadyn was troubled. The raiders had really gone too far this time. He understood the raiders' drive to plunder and steal, but the events that had occurred at Pelo were slaughter. They had killed innocent people without mercy and then left their bodies piled in the streets in their own, burning, ruined town. What ashamed him most was that it was partly his doing. He had led the attack. It had been his sword skills that had slain the last two knights guarding the entrance to the lord's house. His men had penetrated it and killed everybody inside, burning it to the ground. They had plundered some, but as it turned out Pelo was not the richest town. They had soon gotten bored and had simply slaughtered. The city was leveled by the time they had left, and they were pretty much empty-handed, except for the real prize, which was what Shadyn had taken.

The girl had been good. Quite good in fact. Shadyn had watched, hidden in the shadows of the night beyond the caress of the light emanating from the flames of Pelo, as the girl had slain two of his men, and it had been two on one. She had done it with the skill and trained perfection of the martial arts. Her shortened samurai swords seemed mere extensions of her body, the mark of a true warrior. Perhaps she had killed even more before Shadyn spotted her. He had snuck up behind her, silent like the night over a windswept plain, as she killed the second pirate and had grabbed her, knocking her out with a very potent sleeping potion. He had then caught her as she fell, carrying her to his horse, Cloudbane, so named because of the beautiful fluffy white pattern on his shiny black coat. His men had run from the smoldering city, and, pirates' laughing and cheering ringing in his ears, Shadyn had led them back to their cave hideout in the mountains. They had arrived just as Sol had risen, painting the horizon with its palette of pinks and reds. As all the men had gone off drinking and celebrating, he had locked her in a cell, still unconscious. He had assigned some idiot to guard her, giving him the keys to the cell, but he doubted the fool could figure out how to hold his ass on right rather than manage to work a lock properly. It had to be done though, but he had thoughtfully placed the worst possible guard there in hopes that whoever the girl was, she could figure out how to escape, and hopefully rid him of that hulk.

Shadyn had done this reluctantly. It was obvious to him that the girl was royalty. That skintight suit….those ruby-hilted short samurai swords…that amazing eagle picture…the silver armor on her shoulders, wrists, and shins….not to mention that the girl was quite fair, facial features with no flaw and that jeweled golden hair…

Shadyn was heading towards their leader's chamber. He would request that the girl be set free. It would not be easy, especially since Maston himself felt sexual attraction towards her, but it had to be done. If the girl was royalty they could not hold their own should the army affiliated with her track them down. They would be helpless. Honestly, Shadyn could not understand why these barbarians allowed their emotions control of them. She was, of course very beautiful, but Shadyn's discipline would not allow that to command his actions.

Shadyn continued through the maze of hallways, now stopping in front of a pair of carved wooden double doors. They were stolen mahogany, still retaining the ornate picture inscribed on them by whoever the artist was. He took a deep breath and knocked, his hard gauntlets making a sharp, deep ring on the carved wood.

"Yes, yes, come in." The voice from within was hoarse and raspy as well as drunk. Shadyn made a mental note to be extra careful, his mind deciding to be on its guard, and should his drunken leader attempt to attack, his hands would be to his long-swords quicker than the flickering flash of fire on the stone walls. Shadyn's muscles tensed in preparation as he pushed the doors open and strode inside.

Rayne awoke, mad. She sat bolt upright in her cot, head twisting and staring around her, but then she felt drowsy again and collapsed back down. As her long, slender arm went to her face and wiped sweat from her brow, brushing dampened golden bangs from her eyes. Rayne heard the metallic clank of chains. The princess gazed, as if stunned, at the iron cuffs in her wrists attached to a chain also made of iron that snaked off the cot. She tried to roll over and see where the chains went, noticing that the cot was abnormally wide, reminding her of a torture board, where victims were pinned to it by chains on their limbs (Rayne looked down at her own chains fearfully) and they were stretched until their limbs pulled out of their sockets, or worse.

Rayne groaned, still suffering from the powerful drug's effects. She gradually managed to pull her legs under her and get to her feet, groggily. One hand went to her forehead as a blinding headache hit her brain like a hurricane, spots flashing before her eyes. Somehow she managed to shakily remain standing, and her symptoms passed slowly.

Rayne reopened her eyes, squinting at first in the torchlight but soon getting used to the dim light. Her cell was small, only about 8 feet square. The only exit was sealed by bars, penetrated only by a locked door. The wall to her left was bedrock, and the other two were metal. She judged that she was probably in a large cave room, full of many more cells like hers. As far as she could tell, however, she was the only one help captive presently. Rayne looked down at herself, seeing that she was still fully clothed in her combat outfit (_thankfully_, she thought). She hopefully reached for the long-since familiarized position of her sword hilts, but her hands grasped only air. Her heart fell, though she wasn't really expecting to find them there. Even these barbarians wouldn't be that stupid.

Rayne dropped to her hands and knees again and peered beneath the bed, hoping to find where the chains attached and begin to contemplate on how to escape their captivating grasp. She saw that the four chains disappeared into holes in the floor under the bed, and she pulled on them to see how solid whatever they were attached to was. It didn't give at all, and Rayne soon gave up.

Her muscles flinched and contracted as she was startled by the sudden sound of footsteps coming nearer. She leapt to her feet as a man walked into her view, revealed through the bars in front of her. He was enormously fat, his belly protruding grossly from the bottom of his very tight shirt. A huge key ring swung at his waist, clipped to his belt, strained to the last hole and showing signs of reaching it's limits. Rayne judged he was the jail guard, and that the keys were the keys to the various cells. He was bald and walked in a wobbling fashion, and as he spoke around twelve chins wobbled grotesquely.

"Well, well, well. Look who's finally awake. That potion Shadyn put you out with sure was something." The guard's voice was terrible, like sandpaper to Rayne's ears. His beady eyes looked over the revived Rayne, his chins dancing excitedly as words poured from his primitive throat. Rayne was silent for a moment, then spoke. Her voice was calm, determined, but held the aura of one in captivity, with no real power at all under the circumstances.

"Release me now. You can not hold me hear for long. My father will destroy you and this pathetic outpost! And even if he doesn't find me right away, I _will_ escape these chains and kill you in the process! "

The guard merely laughed and reached out a chubby hand, searching through the bars toward her smooth face. Rayne snarled like a cat and jumped back, hands slapping away the gruesome touch. The guard frowned at this, then reached for a small lever jutting from a slit in the wall behind him.

"Well, we can't have women disrespecting their superior opposite gender, their men, can we? Perhaps a bit of…discipline…is in order."

He pulled the lever down in one sharp motion. At first nothing happened. Then Rayne felt the floor vibrate a bit and the sound of large mechanical gears below the floor starting up. Before she knew what was happening, she felt the four chains on her tug with a mighty pull and her back slammed into the cot, knocking her air out of her in a "whoosh", so that she had to rapidly replace it with short, gasping breaths. Rayne was pinned to the cot by the chains, each pulling downward toward the floor, over the edge of the thin cot. At least she now knew what they were attached to down there. The help her hands and feet so forcefully that she could not budge them even a little, straining with all her strength. Her limbs almost hyper-extended, but still the infernal chains pulled. She remembered her comparison to the torture rack, and now grimly realized that that was in fact what this device was.

The guard casually unlocked the cell door and meandered slowly inside, making his way to Rayne. He got to his knees, face only inches from her raging face, beads of sweat beginning to flow as she continued to fight the chains. His fat fingers gently touched the inside of Rayne's thigh, her muscles flinching away as far as possible. Rayne was incensed, and she screamed in anger and bloodthirsty, murderous rage. She struggled with all her might, but barely managed to twitch her wrists as his hand slowly traveled up her thigh and settled between her legs. As he leaned to kiss her with his rough, hairy lips, Rayne spat, half out of desperation and the other half out of the anger. Consuming her rational thought. The glob struck him in the closing eye, and he immediately released her, shrieking in surprise as his enormous back struck the bars across from the cot. A ripple traveled through his fat like a touch on the surface of a calm pond as the impact forced it's way through his body.

"How dare you, you fucking whore." He stormed over to her and smashed her across the face with the palm of his hand, then brought it back over and backhanded the other cheek. Rayne's anger finally melted into the tears running down her red, swollen features. She tried to show courage, but could no longer stop the hot, anguished liquid pouring down the sides of her face. "Maybe not now, but eventually, oh yes, eventually you will come to appreciate me, and then you will see that I am not at all bad. You will submit, with or against your will. For now, you will remain in those chains until that happy day comes. Sleep, girlie, it is all you have left now."

Rayne's tears increased twofold as the guard left the cell and then heard him storm away across the room and heard the creak of a chair, excruciatingly loud snores soon erupting from the opposite side of the cave and echoing off the walls. Rayne's eyes welled up with tears against her will and she sobbed, for the first time in her life since infancy tears ran down her face and lamentations issued from her mouth. The hot fluid erupted from her eyes and flowed down her aching face, forming tiny streams on her cheeks. She sobbed and shuddered for several minutes, reflecting on the hopelessness of the situation. Her father could not help, because if he came they would kill her. If he didn't they would have their way with her then kill her. She had nothing else to look forward too…

The doors slammed shut behind Shadyn and he gazed around the room. Torches and large candles lit the large room, as they did the whole cave. The walls were lined with various deadly weapons. Axes, spears, maces, swords, rapiers, staffs and more unrecognizable blades obviously not good for personal hygiene almost completely covered all of the walls. Furs from various animals carpeted the floor, Shadyn's boots making no noise on the plush surface. A large carved table sat in the back of the room, an oversized wooden goblet full of rum sitting on it's polished surface and a large barrel undoubtedly holding the same by the side of the table. A large bed also blanketed in fur sat in the corner.

As always, the things that caught Shadyn's eye most sat crossed on the wall over the table. They were the most magnificent swords Shadyn had ever seen. They seemed to shine with their own luminescence as the youth watched. One was a strange red and yellow, the colors seeming to flicker like fire over the sleek blade. The gorgeous hilt was made of rubies and yellow-tinted diamonds, a very dark, blood-red stone was set at the base of the blade, pulsing slightly with color.

It's counterpart was of the same design, but with different colors. It shone silver, the platinum hues flicking over it's smooth edge. The ornate hilt was composed of strange silver stones and sapphires, pulsing platinum stone where the red one existed on the other.

"Aren't they beautiful?" The figure sitting behind the table's voice rang out, loud and booming, throughout the room. The large chair the man sat in was coated in animal fur, and the legs were horn. Protruding from the top of the chair were two enormous horns, animal source unknown. The man sitting in the chair was huge, not as tall as Shadyn but much more burly, hairy and muscular arms emerging from a sleeveless leather breastplate. His face was enshrouded in shadows, but one could make out a beard and black eyes with an intelligent glint in them. He wore leather boots, ending short but thick legs wrapped in more tough leather. The figure exuded power from all angles. He was the leader of the pirates, Maston.

"Yes, sir, they are quite beautiful." Shadyn looked the man in the eyes, pools of infinite black that seemed too intelligent to lead just a band of pirates. They reminded him vaguely of the first time he had looked into the eye inscribed on his cape and donned it, feeling mysterious power. Shadyn did not know where Maston had found those two works of art, for Maston never revealed their origin, but Shadyn knew that there was something Maston didn't know about them, and that was what exactly those swords were and what damage they could do.

"But that's not why you are here now is it?" Maston's deep commanding voice implied that the youth should reveal his motives right then. The man had never been much of a conversationalist and merely wanted to get to the point so he could resume drinking and making merry. This was evident in his next words, "Get to the point Shadyn. You know I dislike men in my chamber in times such as this."

"The girl. It is dangerous to keep her here. We must release her. The female is obviously royalty and it is dangerous to us to hold her any longer. I suggest—"

Maston cut Shadyn off. "No. She stays. Do you not think I do not know she is royalty? The dame is none other then Princess Rayne Arasyn!"

Shadyn's eyes widened. King Arasyn ruled all of Lucenia, and if what Maston said was true, then it was no doubt that they were in bigger trouble than Shadyn had imagined. "She _must _be freed! It is more than likely that he father is searching for her frantically right this moment and if he finds us, which he will inevitably, then you and I and all the men here will be crushed and killed. It is too much of a danger to hold her in this cave!"

Maston's eyes hardened at this. He leaned forward in his cushioned chair and brought his bearded face into the light, rough with hair and scars. "Shadyn, if I remember _you_ personally captured her in the first place. What's with this sudden change of heart? Ahhhh…I see. You are bothered by the destruction your men sowed at Pelo. You hope to make amends by freeing the girl. Yes, I can see it in those striking blue eyes of yours, you fool. Well, let me remind you that I am in control and I say _no._ The king will offer Sol knows how much money to regain his daughter, and in the meantime, perhaps we can…make use of her…in some way…" He let out a cold laugh as he said this. "Be gone, Shadyn. Join your men in the eating hall. We shall never speak of this again."

Shadyn pursed his lips angrily as he abruptly turned and strode from the room. He had expected Maston's irritation, and had known that the conversation would not last long, but he had been kicked out within only a moment or two. The doors slammed shut just behind the hem of his cape, swishing free of the wooden jaws at the last moment. His fists, concealed by dragon skin gauntlets, tightened. His eyes closed and he stood motionless, thoughts flooding his intelligent mind as he considered the circumstances. The princess had to be released…this…Rayne, or whoever she was, and he was the only one who would do it. He made his decision and his eyes snapped open, intensely gazing down the flickeringly lighted hallways. His toes dug into the bottoms of his boots and then his legs moved, carrying him down the tunnel quickly. Then he broke into a run, cape flapping behind him like the wings of an angel, spreading out and shimmering like feathers. Shadyn decided that his relationship with these barbarians had reached it's extent. It would be permanently severed, Rayne would be set free, and he would get revenge for the murder at Pelo. Maston would pay for his insolence, as would the rest of this pack of idiotic animals. Maston would feel the deadly judgment from heaven itself.


End file.
